I Say I Love You? I Lied
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Namja yang hanya menganggapku sebagai budak seks. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak menyesal. Ataukah Tuhan hanya menunda waktuku untuk menyesal...?/Aku membenci hidupku.../FIC REQUEST/WonSung-KyuSung-KiSung-HaeSung/RnR Please?
1. Distant Love

"ARGHH!"

"Ck, diam bitch!"

PLAK

"Hiks…"

"Shh… kau selalu ketat, sayang…"

"Argh… tolong… hiks… hentikan… tuan…"

"Shut up, BITCH! Kubilang diam!"

PLAK

"…"

* * *

Ucchan mempersembahkan

I Say I Love You? I Lied

A BDSM Story, Yefi chan's Request!

RATED: M (MASIH PEMULAA!0/0"v)

PAIR: YeWon – KyuSung (WonYeKyu)

Genre: Rape(?), BDSM gagal, angst(hahahah), pokoknya Yemma yang paling menderita!/dikejar CLOUDS

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

Warn!: BL, RAPE, SEX TOYS, Lemon yang nggak asem sama sekali, ANGST, BDSM(sejenis itulah, hahaha/slaped/)

DLDR!

:::

Maaf kalau nggak hot…!T^T

* * *

Cip cip cip~

Kedua sarang obsidian itu terbuka, menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Apa dia masih hidup…?

… Padahal dia berharap mati hari ini… agar dia tidak perlu lagi bertatap muka dengan orang itu.

"YESUNG! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Teriakan dari orang itu kembali terdengar. Membuat namja manis pemilik sepasang obsidian itu berusaha bangkit dari single bed sempitnya. Dengan tertatih ia melangkah keluar kamar, menuju kamar majikannya, Choi Siwon.

… Ya. Dia hanyalah binatang peliharaan yang dibeli oleh Siwon. Dia tidak memiliki harga diri, tubuhnya tak berarti.

… Kebahagiaannya pun sudah lama ia lupakan.

"Ya, tuan… apa anda memanggil saya…?" tanyanya sopan. Ia memegang pintu kamar Siwon untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa tak sehat hari ini, tapi ia tak mau Siwon menghukumnya lagi.

Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu memasang wajah datar, ia duduk bersandar di ranjang king sizenya yang mewah.

"Kemari," Siwon memberi isyarat agar mendekatinya. Namja manis itupun melangkah tertatih mendekati Siwon. "Duduk," Siwon menunjuk pangkuannya. Ia menurut dan menaiki ranjang Siwon, dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Tepat setelah dirinya duduk, Siwon meraih tengkuknya dan mencium bibir cherrynya kasar. Tak dipedulikannya tubuh namja manis yang memang terasa panas itu. Yesung sakit, dan Siwon tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan, adalah ia ingin Yesung memuaskan nafsunya sekarang juga.

…

Ia memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya telah terikat, dan sepotong kain berwarna hitampun telah menutupi kedua matanya dengan rapat. Ia sudah tak peduli meski tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

… Toh, apapun yang dikatakannya, takkan membuat majikannya luluh.

Siwon keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan baju mandi berwarna golden beigenya. Diperhatikannya tubuh telanjang namja manis yang telah terikat itu dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Siwon melangkah mendekati nakas di sudut kamarnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa sex toys dari laci nakasnya. Siwonpun melangkah mendekati tubuh namja manis itu yang tampak memiliki cukup banyak luka lebam akibat perbuatan kasarnya semalaman.

Siwon naik keatas bednya, dan melebarkan kaki Yesung selebar mungkin. Dark chocolatenya menatap nyalang hole merah muda Yesung yang tampak berkedut-kedut menggodanya. Dengan kasar, Siwon memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus kedalam hole Yesung yang masih sangat sempit walau telah ia masukki berulang kali.

Yesung diam. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati perbuatan Siwon. Dia lelah. Sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendesahkan nama Siwon. Jadi dia memilih untuk menutup matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan diperbuat Siwon pada tubuhnya yang sudah semakin kurus karena tidak makan teratur dan dimasuki setiap hari oleh namja brengsek itu.

"Desahkan namaku, bitch."

Dan Yesung sangat benci saat Siwon memanggilnya bitch. Dia bukan bitch. Walau mungkin di mata orang lain, dia telah menjadi salah satunya.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan diberikan Siwon pada pipi mulus Yesung, mengakibatkan ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir namja manis itu. "Kau mendengarku, BITCH?! KUBILANG MENDESAHLAH!"

"…" Yesung masih diam. Dia berharap Siwon mau mengerti keadaannya hari ini saja. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Mungkin dia terserang demam.

Tapi sepertinya Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Dalam sekali hentakkan, Siwon memasukkan seluruh junior besarnya ke dalam hole sempit Yesung, membuat sebuah pekikan menyakitkan keluar dari bibir Yesung.

"DIAM, BITCH!" Siwon menyambar bibir cherry Yesung yang sudah benar-benar bengkak itu, lalu menciuminya kasar. Bahkan Siwon terus menggigit bibir merekah itu tanpa perduli ia telah mengeluarkan darah. Dia terus menyusuri goa hangat Yesung, mencari-cari rasa manis yang telah tercampur dengan rasa anyir dari darah.

"Argh… T-tuan…! Akh… j-jebal… hiks…"

Siwon menyeringai mendengar suara parau Yesung. Kain yang melilit kedua sarang obsidiannya pun nampak telah basah oleh air mata Yesung.

"Good boy… lanjutkan seperti itu, sayang…" bisik Siwon serak sambil memasangkan cock ring pada junior Yesung yang masih lemas, pertanda ia tidak menikmati permainan ini. Tapi bukan Siwon namanya kalau peduli pada kesakitan Yesung. Siwon menarik juniornya keluar, lalu kembali memasuki hole sempit Yesung dengan keras. Siwonpun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menusuk hole Yesung berkali-kali dengan tempo cepat dan kasar.

Yesung semakin memejamkan matanya, membuat setetes cairan bening meluncur keluar dari dalam kain yang menutupi matanya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, begitu pula tubuhnya. Tapi dia tahu, sekuat apapun ia berteriak, Siwon tidak akan perduli.

Siwon membalik tubuh Yesung, tanpa peduli perbuatannya itu membuat ikatan di tangan Yesung semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"T-tuan…!"

Tanpa memperdulikan isakan Yesung, Siwon kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo cepat. Ditamparnya pantat Yesung dengan keras. "Fuck… kau selalu terasa sempit, sayangh~…" bisiknya. Dirinya kini telah dipenuhi hawa nafsu, dan sama sekali tak mengindahkan Yesung yang memintanya berhenti.

"Kh…! Hiks…! Akh…! Hh…!"

Tangan Siwon mulai mengocok junior Yesung dengan gerakan cepat, sesekali ia meremas junior yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu dengan kasar, berbuah pekikan tertahan dari Yesung. Junior miliknya terus-terusan melesak masuk ke dalam hole Yesung dengan kasar, tanpa peduli Yesung sudah menangis di bawahnya.

Justru tangisan Yesung membuat nafsu Siwon semakin membumbung naik. Katakanlah Siwon psychopath. Tapi dia hanya menjadi psycho untuk Kim Yesung, 'hewan' peliharaannya.

Siwon semakin mempercepat tusukkannya. Ia malah meraih dildo hitam yang tergeletak menganggur didekat kakinya, dan memasukkan mainan panjang itu kedalam hole Yesung yang penuh dengan junior besar Siwon. Tanpa memperdulikan isakkan dan teriakan menyakitkan Yesung, Siwon mulai menggerakan pinggulnya brutal sambil mengin-outkan dildo itu dalam tempo yang sama.

"Ahhk…!"

Siwon menyeringai. Sepertinya dia berhasil menemukan sweet spot Yesung. ditumbuknya prostat Yesung berulang-ulang dengan keras.

"Ahhk! Ahh! A-appo…!" lirih Yesung. Dia merasa kesakitan karena akses keluar cairan di juniornya benar-benar tertutup gara-gara cock ring yang dipasang Siwon di ujung juniornya. Dapat dirasakan Yesung juniornya membengkak dan berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Dia seharusnya telah keluar dua kali saat ini.

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya saat dinding hole Yesung mencengkram juniornya dengan erat. "Ssshhh~… kau sangath… sempithhh…" racaunya frustasi.

Air mata Yesung semakin bercucuran. Dia sangat kesakitan, tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai namja yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai budak seks ini…?

Ya, Yesung mencintai Siwon. Mencintai segalanya tentang namja tampan itu. Meski ia tahu Siwon sama sekali tidak membalas perasaannya ini.

"Kh…! Ahh! Ahh!"

"SHIT!"

CPROOT

Siwon berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia telah klimaks. Jauh meninggalkan Yesung yang masih harus menahan hasratnya untuk mengeluarkan cairannya. Siwon menarik keluar junior dan dildonya. Tertawa puas melihat darah yang mengucur keluar dari dalam hole Yesung bersama dengan cairannya.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak pedulikannya luka dan darah di bibirnya yang belum sembuh. Dia sakit. Sangat sakit.

'… Tolong… berhenti… tuan…' suara Yesung sudah habis, ia sudah tak mampu memohon lagi. Dia sudah lelah. Kepalanya yang seakan dipukul itu membuat pandangannya kabur.

Siwon meraih vibrator yang sedari tadi menganggur, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menghentaknya masuk ke dalam hole Yesung yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Khh…!"

Siwon meraih remot kontrol yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan langsung memasang mode vibrator ke maksimum. Vibratorpun mulai bergetar hebat dalam hole Yesung. Siwon mengin outkan vibrator itu dengan kasar, membuat Yesung meringis kesakitan.

"Argh! Hiks! Arghhh… t-tuanhh… and… waehh…"

Siwonpun menghentak vibrator itu dengan keras, hingga membuat Yesung mendesah tertahan. Siwon menyeringai. Sepertinya ujung vibrator itu telah menyentuh prostat Yesung. Dibiarkannya vibrator dalam posisi itu tanpa peduli dengan erangan kesakitan Yesung.

Siwon merangkak kedepan Yesung, dan langsung memasukkan junior besarnya ke dalam mulut hangat Yesung. Didorongnya kepala Yesung kasar untuk memanjakan juniornya. Ia tidak peduli Yesung tersedak, selama Yesung bisa memenuhi nafsunya.

"Hisap, bitch…"

Air mata Yesung sudah kering. Ia memilih untuk memaju mundurkan kepalanya, melahap junior Siwon, menahan rasa sakit pada juniornya yang tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan. Lihat saja, juniornya sudah sangat membengkak, dan rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi apa yang bisa Yesung lakukan…?

"Ohh… lanjutkan, bitch…" desah Siwon sambil menjambak kasar surai raven Yesung.

Dan sekali lagi.

Cairan bening itu kembali turun tanpa bisa Yesung cegah.

-Lied-

Yesung meringkuk di bawah shower. Siwon telah pergi bekerja beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakkan Yesung sendiri di rumah. Yesung menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Air mata kembali turun dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. Bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Yesung memeluk dirinya sendiri. Meremas lengannya, membuat tanda kemerahan di lengannya yang sudah penuh luka itu. Membiarkan air shower mengguyur tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian.

Mengingat kembali semua kata-kata Siwon yang begitu menyakitkan di telinganya. Perlakukan kasar Siwon padanya. Dan… tatapan Siwon padanya yang seakan melihat seonggok sampah tak berharga.

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan, adalah rasa cinta yang ia sendiripun tak tahu harus diapakan. Rasa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan selalu tak menyenangkan. Bolehkan ia membohongi dirinya sendiri…? Ia ingin berkata, bahwa dirinya membenci Siwon. Sangat membencinya… meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa rasa yang dirasakannya saat ini bukan cinta, melainkan rasa benci semata.

"… Hiks… umma…"

:

:

Yesung mengepel lantai di ruang tamu dengan lesu. Ia telah memakai pakaian yang walau usang, tapi setidaknya masih dalam bentuk pakaian. Memikirkan kembali, apa yang harus dilakukannya pada hidupnya.

"… Siwonnie…"

TING TONG~

Yesung tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi bel rumah. 'Pasti tuan sudah pulang!' Yesung meletakkan kembali kain pelnya dalam ember, lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu depan, tanpa peduli holenya yang terasa benar-benar sakit.

Kriet

"Selamat datang tu-" obsidian Yesung membola. "-An…"

Siwon disana, tengah menggandeng seorang wanita cantik. Siwon tampak tersenyum bahagia.

… Senyum yang selama ini tak pernah Yesung dapatkan.

:

:

Jantung Yesung berdetak menyakitkan. Ini… Yoona bukan…? Yeoja yang selama ini disukai Siwon, majikannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sakit melihat cara Siwon memandang Yoona. Begitu lembut dan penuh cinta, sangat berbeda dibanding dengan tatapan Siwon padanya.

"Kuharap kau kerasan di sini, Yoona," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut. Yoona balas tersenyum manis. "Gomawo sudah mengijinkanku tinggal di sini, oppa!" Siwon mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Oppa sama sekali tidak keberatan!"

Yesung duduk diam di kursi dapur. Mendengarkan percakapan Siwon dan Yoona yang tampak menyenangkan. Sebuah senyum miris tersungging di bibir cherrynya. Kedua obsidiannya terpejam. Ia bersenandung dalam hati. Tak mau mengganggu tuannya yang tampak sangat senang bersama Yoona. Jadi dia hanya akan muncul kalau Siwon membutuhkannya.

Sakit…? Tentu saja Yesung merasa sakit…

… Hei, bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa.

:

:

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung yang tadinya sedang mencuci piring, menoleh dan mendapati Yoona yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Yesung balas tersenyum ramah. "Ah, Yoonasshi. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Yesung sopan.

"Di mana Siwon?"

Yesung mengernyit. "Em… biasanya jam-jam begini tuan Siwon sedang di kantor." Jelasnya sopan. "Ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?"

Senyum Yoona mulai berubah menjadi seringaian. Yesung mengernyit. "Y-Yoonasshi…?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yoona malah melangkah ringan mendekati Yesung.

PLAK

Yesung memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Yoona dengan keras. "Y-Yoonasshi…?"

"Aku senang namja bodoh itu sedang tak ada~!" Yoona menyeringai manis. "Karena saat dia tak ada, aku bisa bermain-main denganmu~!"

Yesung mengernyit. "E-em… apa maksud anda, Yoonasshi…?" tanyanya bingung.

Yoona menyeringai mengerikan sambil menunjuk sebuah vibrator yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di saku jaketnya. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang 'Woman Dominating' dalam hal sex, Yesungie~?"

-Lied-

Empat hari telah berlalu. Siwon tampak semakin lengket dengan Yoona. Ya, tanpa tahu bahwa setiap Siwon tak ada di rumah, maka Yoona akan menganiyayanya. Ternyata Yoona tipe yeoja yang suka menyiksa namja berstatus uke. Dan Yesunglah yang menjadi sasarannya. Dia dilecehkan yeoja itu hampir setiap hari saat Siwon sedang berada di kantor. Yesung tidak bisa melawan karena Yoona mengancam akan memberitahu Siwon bahwa dia merayu Yoona. Padahal justru Yoonalah yang melakukan hal buruk padanya. Ditambah lagi, kekuatan yeoja itu benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Yesung menghela napas. Sekarang Siwon dan Yoona sedang berkencan. Tinggalah dia sendirian di rumah. Sebuah senyum miris tersungging kembali di bibirnya. Dibacanya kembali diary yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

'**-Aku tidak menyesal. Seandainya majikanku itu menikah dengan Yoona. Aku bisa menerimanya. Walau aku akan merasa sangat sakit. Setidaknya majikanku akan bahagia. Akupun akan turut senang.'**

Yesung menghentikan gerakannya menulis. Menyeka air mata yang meluncur turun dari sudut sarang obsidiannya. Ia kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum yang tulus. Mungkin Siwon akan membuangnya demi yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Tapi Yesung bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan dirinya mencintai Siwon. Dia sudah tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri. Toh, tak ada gunanya juga dia berbohong. Dia mencintai Siwon. Dalam keadaan apapun.

… Yesung baru sadar setelah beberapa hari ini Siwon tak berada di dekatnya lagi.

'**Aku ingin memberitahunya soal Yoona, tapi jika kuberitahu dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Setidaknya, Yoona bisa terus mendampingi Siwon, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku sadar, cepat atau lambat Siwon pasti akan membuangku, menendangku dari rumah ini. **

…**Aku yakin dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja aku belum merasakan sisi baiknya itu. Aku akan menunggu, menunggu sampai ia bisa memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik. Walau itu berarti aku harus menunggu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Wonnie…^^'**

BRAK BRAK

Yesung terperanjat saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk kasar. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan diarynya di bawah bantal tempat tidurnya, lalu berlari ke pintu depan.

Krieet

"T-tuan!" Yesung terkejut melihat keadaan tuannya yang sangat berantakkan.

PLAK

"Akh…!" Yesung memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Siwon dengan keras. "T-tuan…?" lirihnya tak percaya.

"… Yeoja brengsek…" Siwon menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung diam. Terlalu takut untuk menjawab. "BRENGSEK!"

"ARGH!" pekik Yesung saat Siwon menjambak rambutnya kasar. Ia berusaha melepas jambakkan Siwon, namun sia-sia. Siwon bahkan mulai menyeretnya tanpa melepas jambakkannya. "Hiks…! Tuan…!" tangis Yesung saat merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit di kepalanya.

Siwon menulikan telinganya. Ia menyeret Yesung ke kamar mandi, lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Yesung ke lantai kamar mandi. Ia menatap wajah Yesung yang tampak ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yoona…?"

"S-saya…" Yesung semakin ketakutan. Sepertinya Siwon sudah tahu soal hubungannya dengan Yoona.

"Shit…!" Siwon meraih gagang shower, dan mulai membasahi wajah Yesung dengan air panas.

"AKH! T-tuan! T-tolong hentikkan!" isak Yesung sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Siwon kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Menyiksa Yesung, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ataupun tangisannya.

"…" Siwon diam. Tetap menatap wajah ketakutan Yesung dengan seringai mengerikan. "Kau tahu…" ia mematikan showernya, memperlihatkan keadaan Yesung yang sudah benar-benar menyedihkan kini.

"Wajah menderitamu selalu membuat 'adik' kecilku bangun…"

…

"AKHH! AKHH! T-tuan…!"

BUAKH

"DIAM!"

"Hiks… a-appo… t-tuan…!"

PLAK PLAK

"FUCK! SHUT UP WHEN I'M FUCK YOU, FUCKIN' WHORE!"

"…"

…

* * *

Aku ingin menutup mataku untuk selamanya. Aku tidak ingin terbangun. Kali ini saja. Tolong jangan buat aku terbangun. Aku ingin tidur selamanya. Karena hanya saat aku tidurlah, aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

… Namja yang kucintai.

… Choi Siwon.

* * *

…

"DIA KENAPA, DOK?!"

"… Maaf, tapi apa belakangan ini, pasien mengalami sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan?"

"M-mwo…? Apa maksudmu, dokter Cho?!"

"Pasien memiliki sejumlah luka di tubuhnya dan di anusnya. Dia mengalami depresi berat."

"Mwo?!"

"Pasien sendirilah yang tidak mau bangun."

"…"

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Pasien tidak mau terbangun. Maafkan saya."

"… ARGHHH!"

-Lied-

Aku yakin akan ada saat di mana kau menyesali perbuatanmu, dan berharap dapat menebus semua kesalahanmu padaku di masa lalu.

Tapi aku sudah tidak ingin bangun lagi…

… Aku tidak mau terbangun, sekalipun itu untukmu.

… Mianhae.

* * *

END~XD

* * *

/Digeplak Yefi chan/

* * *

Eh salah! TBC maksudnya!XD

* * *

Aloha! Ucchan datang dengan fic baru~!X3 ini request Yefi chaaan~! Gimana Yefi chan? Mian kalo gak hot, Ucchan memang gak pandai bikin yemma tersiksaT.T/buakh

Hahah, nambah hutang deh!XD/plak/ tapi akan Ucchan usahakan menamatkan~! Nah, Yefi chan! Itu dokternya Yefi chan pasti kenal~!XD

Yaaa~! Semoga yemma bertemu dengan seme yang lebih baik…=w="

Gitu aja deh! Silahkan kalau mau ngereview! Yang penting makasih udah mau baca!^w^v

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASEE~?;D


	2. Psycho Love

Kau akan tahu siapa cinta sejatimu, setelah terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan cinta palsumu.

… Dan rasanya akan lebih sakit dari yang kaukira.

-I Love You-

"BANGUN BITCH!"

"Tenanglah tuan!"

"DASAR BENALU! KAU MAU AKU MENGHABISKAN UANGKU HANYA UNTUK BIAYA RUMAH SAKITMU?! DASAR NAMJA RENDAHAN!"

"Tuan! Pasien bisa mendengar-"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

* * *

Ucchan mempersembahkan

I Say I Love You? I Lied

A BDSM Story, Yefi chan's Request!

* * *

RATED: M (MASIH PEMULAA!0/0"v)

* * *

PAIR: YeWon – KyuSung

* * *

Genre: Rape(?), BDSM gagal, angst(hahahah), pokoknya Yemma yang paling menderita!/dikejar CLOUDS

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: BL, RAPE, SEX TOYS, Lemon yang nggak asem sama sekali, ANGST, GORE, DC(Death Chara), BDSM(sejenis itulah, hahaha/slaped/)

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Maaf kalau nggak hot…!T^T

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

… Suara Siwon…

…

… Akupun ingin segera mati…

… Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Ini kesalahanku. Seandainya saat itu aku menolak membantu ummaku bekerja di rumahnya, maka segalanya akan berbeda…

… Akulah yang paling salah di sini.

"…"

Aku merasa goncangan yang kasar pada tubuhku…

… Dan ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi…

… Aku masih hidup.

Ketika aku membuka mata, yang kutemukan adalah wajah Siwon. Wajahnya sarat akan kemarahan, kebencian… aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Kenapa aku harus terbangun lagi…? Kenapa aku harus terbangun jika aku hanya akan mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari namja yang kucintai…?

… Apakah Tuhan itu ada…?

"Bagus. Akhirnya kau bangun juga, PUTRI TIDUR." Seringai di wajahnya terlihat begitu mengerikan.

… Aku takut.

"Dokter Cho. Aku ingin pasien ini segera dipulangkan ke rumah. Dia akan dirawat di rumah saja."

Tidak…! Jangan…! Aku tidak mau!

DEG

Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu kembali melintas di benakku. Siwon akan menyakitiku. Dan aku sudah terlalu takut untuk kembali disakiti.

Blam

Sepertinya Siwon sudah keluar. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dengan ekspresi yang… tidak bisa kujelaskan. Apakah hidupku hanya akan jadi seperti ini…?

"Gwenchanayo?"

Aku melirik ke samping, dan menemukan seorang namja berpakaian dokter yang tampak masih muda. Aku diam. Tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"… Baiklah. Saya permisi sebentar," ketika dokter itu hendak berbalik, tanganku refleks menahan ujung coatnya. Obsidianku tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"… Jang… an… per… gi…"

"…"

Aku memejamkan mataku saat kembali merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di kepalaku.

"Tol… ong…"

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

-Lied-

Cinta yang kualami ini…

Sudah benar-benar di luar kemampuanku…

Tolong aku.

-Lied-

* * *

'Aku tidak mau mengingatnya.'

'Tolong buat aku lupa kepadanya.'

'Aku…'

'…'

:

:

Jantung itu kembali berdenyut. Alisnya mengkerut saat merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kedua sarang obsidian itu perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan kedua obsidian indah yang tampak kosong.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang…?"

Ketika ia melirik ke samping, ia melihat sosok namja yang ia lihat di rumah sakit tadi. Alisnya kembali mengkerut saat menyadari keadaannya saat ini. "… Ini dimana…?"

"Di rumahku."

Ia diam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia selamat dari Siwon. Tapi apa ini berarti dia diculik?

'Setidaknya aku sudah tidak bersama Siwon lagi…'

Dan kedua kelopak matanya kembali terasa berat, dan ketika ia sadar, semua telah gelap.

* * *

-Siwon's House…

"…" dark chocolatenya menatap ke seluruh kamar bernuansa hitam kelam itu. menatap setiap inci tempat itu. memeriksa semua barang-barang Kim Yesung.

Namja manis itu menghilang dari rumah sakit. Dan Siwon tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Haruskah dia senang? Atau malah sedih?

Yoona telah ia usir. Emosinya sedang labil saat ini.

Yoona…

"… Namja brengsek…" rahang Siwon mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia meraih bingkai foto yang terdapat Yesung dan ummanya di situ. Menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang, dan-

PRAAANGG…

"Hhh… hhh…!" ia menatap pecahan kaca itu dengan tatapan ambigu. Perlahan ia mengangkat kakinya, lalu menginjak foto itu tepat di wajah Yesung. "… Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Ia menghela napas, kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang Yesung. ia membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang, menatap ke langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan aneh.

"… Aku sangat membencimu."

Lalu kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit sekarang…?

Ia mengganti posisi tidurnya jadi menyamping, tapi alisnya terangkat saat merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ketika ia memeriksanya, ia menemukan sebuah buku. Di halaman pertama, tertulis 'Diary'. Ini diary Yesung.

Haruskah Siwon membacanya?

Siwon mendengus. Paling-paling isinya umpatan dan makian Yesung kepadanya. "Barang seperti ini tidak penting." Siwon melempar kasar buku diary Yesung ke keranjang sampah. Menatap sejenak buku itu, lalu kembali berbaring. Menatap langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bahkan hanya dengan baunya saja sudah membuatku muak…"

:

:

"Buka mulutmu, Yesungsshi…"

Yesung yang disuruhpun hanya menurut dan membuka mulutnya tatkala namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyuapinya bubur ayam. Yesung perlahan mulai mengunyah makanan itu. tapi tatapannya tetap kosong. Seakan jiwanya sudah tak ada di sana.

Ia masih mengingat umpatan kasar Siwon padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa…? Adakah suatu cara…?

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"… Bunny hyung…"

Yesung sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "…?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu. "… Kau sangat manis seperti kelinci. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu bunny hyung?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Ada semacam raut posesif dan dominan dalam tatapan matanya. Seperti mengincar sesuatu.

… Tapi apa?

* * *

Dan dalam beberapa saat saja, aku tahu.

Aku tahu telah memilih orang yang salah.

Ini sama saja dengan lepas dari neraka, dan kembali bertemu dengan The Reaper.

… Sangat tragis.

* * *

-Siwon's House…

DRTT

DRRRTT

Siwon membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Sepertinya ia ketiduran di kamar Yesung. ia meraih ponselnya, lalu mengeceknya. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Yoona.

"…!" rahang Siwon langsung mengeras. Ia melempar ponsel mahalnya itu hingga hancur karena menabrak dinding. Siwon menjambak surai hitamnya frustasi. Ia menengadah dan langsung mengeluarkan teriakan frustasinya.

"KIM YESUNG BRENGSEK!"

Tatapan Siwon terpaku pada sebuah buku yang berada di tempat sampah. Diary Yesung. Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akhirnya ia menolak egonya, dan memutuskan untuk membaca diary Yesung.

Ia berdiri, menghampiri tempat sampah itu, lalu mengambil buku yang sudah sedikit kumal itu. dibukanya halaman pertama, dan menemukan sebaris nama Yesung disitu. Siwon menatap sebaris nama itu lama, sebelum akhirnya membuka lembar selanjutnya.

'_**Hari ini, aku akan bertemu dengan anak dari majikan umma. Aku sangat bersemangat! Kudengar dia namja yang baik! Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menemuinya!'**_

Siwon terdiam. Jemarinya kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

'_**Sudah kuduga! Siwon memang orang yang baik! Bahkan dia mengajakku untuk makan bersamanya! Padahal aku hanyalah anak seorang pembantu… dia sangat mengagumkan!'**_

Siwon tersenyum miris. Itu dulu. Dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang dulu sebelum kematian orang tuanya.

'… _**Siwon berubah… sama seperti perasaanku yang mulai berubah…'**_

Siwon mengernyit. Perasaan? Ia memutuskan untuk membuka halaman yang selanjutnya.

'_**Dia menyiksaku. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah membencinya. Atau bisa dibilang, aku tidak bisa membencinya.'**_

"…"

'_**Hanya dia yang kumiliki didunia ini. Ummaku sudah mati bersama tuan dan nyonya Choi. Mereka mati dibunuh oleh saingan perusahaan tuan Choi. Dan mereka melakukannya tepat didepanku dan Siwon. Sejak itu ia berubah. Menjadi sosok yang tidak kukenali lagi.'**_

'_**Hari ini aku terkena flu. Tapi Siwon tidak memperdulikan hal itu. ia tetap menyetubuhiku dengan kasar. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanyalah budak pemuas seksnya. Aku ingin ia kembali menjadi Siwon yang dulu. Tapi bagaimana caranya…?'**_

'_**Aku sering melihat Siwon memandangi Yoona saat yeoja cantik itu bertamu kerumah dengan beberapa temannya. Aku bisa melihat tatapan cinta Siwon pada Yoona. … Dan pada saat itulah aku sadar, aku tengah cemburu.'**_

Tubuh Siwon menegang saat membaca tulisan itu.

'… _**Yoona tinggal disini… sepertinya ia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Siwon. Aku…'**_

'_**-Aku tidak menyesal. Seandainya majikanku itu menikah dengan Yoona. Aku bisa menerimanya. Walau aku akan merasa sangat sakit. Setidaknya majikanku akan bahagia. Akupun akan turut senang.'**_

'_**Lagi-lagi hari ini Yoona melecehkanku. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Sebegitu rendahkah aku sampai semua orang memperlakukanku seperti sampah…?'**_

'_**Aku ingin memberitahunya soal Yoona, tapi jika kuberitahu dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Setidaknya, Yoona bisa terus mendampingi Siwon, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku sadar, cepat atau lambat Siwon pasti akan membuangku, menendangku dari rumah ini-'**_

Tatapan Siwon perlahan menjadi tidak fokus.

'…_**Aku yakin dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja aku belum merasakan sisi baiknya itu. Aku akan menunggu, menunggu sampai ia bisa memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik. Walau itu berarti aku harus menunggu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Wonnie…^^' **_

DEG

'_**Aku membencinya saat ia memanggilku bitch. Aku membencinya saat ia memasukiku dengan kasar. Aku membencinya saat ia memukul dan menyakitiku. Aku membencinya saat ia memandangku seakan sedang melihat sampah. Tapi aku mencintainya. Dan itu cukup untuk menghapus segala kebencianku padanya.'**_

'_**Tubuhku terasa lemah… mungkin ini akan menjadi tulisn terkhrku. Ak senng prnah mncintaim Swon'**_

"… Kh…"

:

:

Yesung menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun sangat baik padanya. Memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan Siwon.

Tapi Yesung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun padanya. Apalagi ia selalu memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan bunny hyung.

Krieet

"Bunny hyung~!"

Yesung menoleh dengan senyum manis.

"Aku sudah menyiapkanmu makan malam! Kajja," Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan menggendongnya bridal style. Yesung yang terkejut refleks memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "K-Kyu…! Aku bisa jalan sendiri…!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau masih sakit, bunny hyung."

Yesung buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "… Kau sangat manis, bunny hyung…"

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Bunny hyung…? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya…?

:

:

"Silahkan makan, bunny hyung! Aku sudah menyiapkannya spesial untukmu!" seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Yesung menatap isi meja dengan takjub. Daging panggang, sup ayam, dan juga kebab.

"Kau menyiapkannya untukku, Kyu?" tanya Yesung penuh haru. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ya, sejak Siwon berubah tentu saja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Cobalah!"

Yesung mengambil sepotong daging, dan mencoba memakannya bersama nasi. "Sangat lezat! Kau pintar membumbuinya, Kyu!" puji Yesung tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. "Jja! Makan yang banyak, bunny hyung~! Aku tahu kau sangat suka daging buatanku~!"

Raut wajah Yesung tiba-tiba berubah. "… Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah daging panggangnya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum lebar. "Ne, bunny hyung?"

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya benar-benar risih saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja…?"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah. "… Waeyo?"

Yesung meneguk salivanya berat saat merasakan perubahan pada suara Kyuhyun. "… Aku tidak menyukai nama panggilanmu padaku…"

BRAKKK

Yesung tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kasar. "K-Kyu…?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU BUNNY HYUNG! BUNNY HYUNGKU!"

Tubuh Yesung sontak gemetaran. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini. "M-mungkin kau salah orang, Kyu… aku bukan bunny hyungmu…! Aku Yesung!"

BRAKK

"DIAM!"

Mata Yesung memanas saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerikan.

"KAU BUNNY HYUNGKU! JANGAN MEMBANTAH! KAU MILIKKU! CUMA MILIKKU!"

Yesung semakin merasa ketakutan saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di samping piringnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan seringai mengerikan.

"… Tetaplah bersamaku, bunny hyung…"

Saat itu Yesung tahu, dia harus lari. Ia berbalik dan lari menuju pintu, dapat didengarnya derap langkah kaki Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Tentu itu membuat Yesung semakin memacu kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"BUNNY HYUUNG! TUNGGU AKU! BERHENTI! BERHENTI!"

Air mata Yesung mulai meleleh. Dia takut. Sangat takut!

BRAK

Yesung membuka salah satu pintu rumah Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Dan tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka seluruhnya, tubuhnya terpaku.

… Ada mayat di mana-mana… ada beberapa yang bagian-bagian tubuhnya tersayat, bahkan ada yang tinggal kepalanya saja.

Yesung berusaha berlari melewati ruangan yang berbau sangat busuk itu, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemah. Ini mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan! Yesung benci tempat ini!

Kedua obsidian Yesung terpaku pada sesosok tubuh namja manis yang tengah berbaring ditengah ruangan. Namja manis itu tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin merahnya. Apalagi beberapa kelopak mawar merah mengelilingi tubuh kakunya.

Yesung jatuh terduduk saat menyadari luka-luka sayatan yang menghiasi tubuh putih namja manis itu. Bahkan gaun pengantin yang tadinya putih itu telah berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Karena terkena darah mungkin.

"Bunny hyung…"

Tubuh Yesung menegang saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia tidak berani menoleh. Dirinya terlalu takut. Setiap bunyi langkah Kyuhyun terdengar seperti alunan musik neraka untuk Yesung.

"… Sungminnie hyung… tetaplah bersamaku…"

Brugh

:

:

Kress

Kress

"Sempurna…"

Yesung mengernyit saat mendengar suara-suara aneh disekitarnya. Ia membuka matanya, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang berwarna abu-abu kelam. Ketika ia melirik ke samping, ia menemukan namja itu.

"… Kyu…"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang asyik merobek sedikit lengan gaun pengantin putih yang telah disiapkannya, langsung menoleh. "Ah, kau sudah sadar, Bunny hyung…?"

"… Aku bukan bunny hyungmu, Kyu… bukan aku…" lirih Yesung setengah terisak.

Kyuhyun diam. Tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia membuka mulut, namun tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar.

"Kau ingat, bunny hyung…" ia tersenyum lembut. "… Dulu kita bertemu… kau saat itu adalah seorang namja pesakitan. Akulah yang merawatmu. Aku merawatmu, membiayai biaya rumah sakitmu. Semuanya. Aku menyelamatkanmu."

"…"

"Karena itu kau sangat menyayangiku, 'kan…?" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sendu. "… Lalu kenapa saat itu kau meninggalkanku…? Tak tahukah kau, aku sangat sedih…? Kenapa kau malah memilih namja itu? Kakakku sendiri…?"

Yesung tetap diam. Memutuskan untuk mendengar semua cerita Kyuhyun.

"… Padahal dulu kau suka makan daging buatanku. Aku bahkan rela membunuh ayah dan ibuku, dan memasakkan dagingnya untukmu."

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat.

"Tapi kenapa saat kau tahu soal daging masakanku ini, kau malah menjauh? Kau menatapku dengan tatapan aneh… aku benci perasaan itu, bunny hyung…" Kyuhyun menunduk sedikit. "… Sangat benci… rasanya sakit. Aku bahkan lebih memilih untuk mati daripada dijauhi olehmu… aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tapi kau malah menjauhiku dan menikah dengan kakakku itu…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yesung dengan senyum maniak.

"Tapi tenang saja, bunny hyung…! Aku sudah membunuh kakakku. Dia sudah mati. Jadi kau milikku sekarang!" sahut Kyuhyun riang. "Kita akan bersama… selamanya…"

Yesung melotot saat melihat pisau bedah ditangan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana caranya psychopath ini bisa bekerja sebagai dokter?!

"… Saranghaeyo, Sungminnie hyung… jeongmal saranghaeyo…"

Tes…

Yesung menatap miris air mata yang mulai meluncur turun dari kedua sarang caramel Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai bunny hyungnya itu.

"… Bunny hyungmu sudah mati, Kyu…"

"DIAM!" Yesung sontak menahan napasnya tatkala Kyuhyun menancapkan pisau bedah itu beberapa senti disamping leher Yesung. "Kau bunny hyungku… kau masih hidup… kau masih bergerak…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman aneh menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aneh… ada banyak sekali Bunny hyung…" ia melirik Yesung dengan ekor matanya. "… Jadi jika aku membunuhmu, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Bunny hyungku… kkeuji…?"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Dia harus mencari cara untuk kabur! "… Jika kau membunuhku, aku akan dendam padamu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Bunny hyungku tidak akan pernah dendam padaku!"

"Tapi aku bukan bunny hyungmu! Namaku Kim Yesung!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan. Namun perlahan tawanya berhenti saat melihat kilatan keseriusan dimata Yesung. Tatapannya mengosong. "… Kau… bukan… Bunny hyungku…?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat. "Bunny hyungmu sudah mati. Kaulah yang membunuhnya."

Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Apa yang kau katakan…? Bunny hyungku-"

DEG

Kedua caramel Kyuhyun seketika melotot. "Aku… membunuh… Bunny hyung…?" ia menoleh kesamping, menatap sesosok namja manis yang berbaring ditengah ruangan. "Aku… merobek perutnya… menusuk jantungnya… memakan hatinya… menyayat tubuhnya…"

Sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir tebalnya. "… Tapi dia tetap terlihat manis walau telah mati…"

"…"

Kyuhyun menoleh kembali kearah Yesung. "Jadi kau bukan… Minnie hyungku…?"

Yesung mengangguk. Obsidiannya melirik kekiri dan kekanan, mencari kesempatan untuk kabur.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun mulai tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Jadi… aku bisa memakanmu…?"

Yesung menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kedua caramel yang membulat. "Aku harus… memakanmu…!" ia mengangkat pisau bedah itu, mengincar jantung Yesung. namun gerakkannya mendadak terhenti. "… Bunny hyung?"

Yesung tak menyia-nyiakan kelengahan Kyuyhyun. Ia memukul wajah Kyuhyun, menendang pisau bedah itu jauh-jauh, dan berlari menuju tangga. Sedikit kesusahan mengingat ia memakai gaun putih panjang yang dipakaikan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Yesung…! Tunggu aku-" gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari bahunya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati wajah manis seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Hyung…?"

Namja manis itu tak bersuara. Tetap tersenyum.

"Bunny hyung masih hidup…? Bunny hyung masih bersamaku…?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua caramel melotot. Tak menyadari pisau bedah yang berada tak jauh darinya tengah melayang dengan ujung pisau mengarah padanya.

Namja manis itu masih tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. "Bunny hyung…! Bunny hyung tak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi 'kan…? Bunny hyung… tak akan menyakiti Kyu lagi 'kan…?"

Perlahan, pisau bedah itu melayang mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan namja tampan itu tetap tidak menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. "… Saranghaeyo, Sungminnie hyung…"

JLEBB

Darah itu langsung menguar dengan deras ketika pisau bedah itu menemukan jalannya menuju jantung Kyuhyun.

Brugh

"… Nado saranghaeyo… Kyunnie…"

* * *

Aku selalu salah dalam menilai cinta.

Tapi apakah kisah cintaku ini lebih baik dibanding mereka…?

Cinta seorang psychopath.

… Berakhir sangat tragis…

* * *

**TBC**

APAAN NIH!/plak

Yefi chan… mian kalo gorenya kurang!/plak

Ekhem. Berhubung Yefi chan yang request ini fic abal-abal, maka Ucchan juga harus mengikuti permintaan Yefi chan! YEMMA DISIKSA DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR! MWAHAHAH!/plak

Tapi entahlah. Mungkin bisa berubah^^v/pletak

Berdoa saja semoga pemikiran Yefi chan berubah!XD

Itu udah tahu 'kan, daging yang dimasak Kyuhyun itu?XD/plak/ Oke. Ucchan telat. Telat banget. Udah telat, pendek lagi!/tampar muka sendiri

Nah… Ucchan bakal langsung publish begitu selesai ketik –berhubung Ucchan lagi nginep ditempat sepupu!XD/plak

Jadi Ucchan belum bisa balas review! Tapi chapt depan bakal Ucchan balas! Insya Allah!/plak

Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review yang masuk! Ucchan makin semangat!\^0^/

Masalahnya itu… waktu bebas Ucchan dikit banget… jam 5 pagi bangun, sholat (Readerdeul: bisa sholat juga, lu?), sekolah sampai jam setengah 2TmT", jam 8 tidur… belum lagi itu tugas n pr yang merusak mata/plak/ anak SMA itu susah ne…T.T"

SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDA, BUMDAD! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR, MURAH REZEKI, DAN MESRA SELALU DENGAN YEMMA!/PLAK/ MIAN TELAT 2 HARIII! Yang penting udah Ucchan rayain! Myahahah!/plak/ btw, kapan pulang…?T..T

Yemma… my Yemma…! *ngaku-ngaku* sangeil cukhae my baby honey!*cipok basah Yemma*/digampar/ semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, murah rezeki, N CEPAT KELUAR DARI TEMPAT WAMIIIL! Ehem, semoga makin mesra juga dengan daddydeul~!XD

SJM diRCTI kemarin… UCCHAN KETIDURAN! HISTERISSS! Tapi katanya ada kesalahan sistem ne?'-' itu oppadeul mukanya pasti udah cengo semua!XD/plak

Ok, itu aja deh~!

Mian juga kalo ceritanya makin ancurTwT kayaknya fic ini bakal tamat 2-3 chapt lagi!XD

Semoga dimaklumi!/plak

Singkat kata, review pleasee~!XD


	3. Immortal Love

Srek

Srek

Srek

"…"

Pensil berwarna hitam kelam itu kembali menggoreskan sesuatu dikertas yang tampak sudah cukup kusam itu. Raut wajah kosong seakan tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Diruangan remang-remang itu hanya dihiasi oleh cahaya tv yang menyala, namun tak menampakkan apa-apa. Suara berisik radio yang melatunkan lagu-lagu misterius semakin memperkeruh suasana didalam ruangan berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu.

"… Kau mengenalku…"

Sebuah suara bass terdengar sayup-sayup, tertutupi oleh suara radio yang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Obsidiannya menatap kosong foto seorang namja manis yang sedari tadi berada diatas mejanya.

"… Kau hanya milikku…"

Sebuah senyuman ambigu menghiasi wajahnya. "… Kita saling mencintai…"

KREK

Ia tersenyum. Mengacuhkan ujung pensilnya yang telah patah.

"… Bukan begitu… Yesungie…?"

* * *

Ucchan mempersembahkan

I Say I Love You? I Lied

A BDSM story, Yefi chan Request!

Rated: M

Pair: YeWon-KyuSung-KiSung-HaeSung

Genre: RAPE, BDSM gagal(T_T), ANGST, Death Chara

Disclaimer: God, SM, Parents, Self, but Yesungie is mine!/plak

Warn!: BL, Rape, BDSM,Toys, Death Chara, Yesung!Slave

DLDR!

:::

Maaf kalau gak hot...TMT

* * *

Tap tap

Ia terus melangkah, tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena hujan yang terus mengguyur kota Seoul dengan deras. Tak juga ia memperdulikan gaun putihnya yang kini sudah benar-benar kotor dan berantakan.

Dia takut. Sangat takut. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar, melangkah tak tentu arah, tak mempunyai tujuan yang jelas. Dia tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Dia tidak memiliki keluarga.

Dia sendirian.

"Kh…" tubuhnya terhuyung sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk ditrotoar jalan. Kakinya mati rasa. Dia menunduk. Menatap kosong, itulah yang dilakukan oleh kedua obsidiannya. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas. Wajah Kyuhyun… suara Kyuhyun… senyuman Kyuhyun…

Juga sosok namja manis yang terbujur kaku dilantai itu. Bunny hyungnya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendirilah yang membunuhnya. Tapi namja itu bersikap seakan hyungnya itu masih hidup.

… Tapi namja manis yang dipanggil Bunny hyung itu jauh lebih beruntung daripada dirinya. Kyuhyun mencintai namja berjuluk kelinci itu dengan sungguh-sungguh –walaupun cara mencintainya memang salah.

Tapi dia berbeda.

Dia sendiri. Tanpa cinta. Tak ada yang mencintainya. Namja yang dicintainya-pun hanya memandangnya jijik, seakan dia itu sampah. Sampah yang hanya merusak pemandangan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

'Setidaknya aku sudah tidak disana lagi. Siwon pasti lebih senang kalau aku tidak ada. Dia akan baik-baik saja.' dia mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Siwon baik-baik saja.

'…' tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tidak rela. Dia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas wajah bahagia Siwon. Tapi kenapa Siwon harus berwajah begitu saat dia sudah tak berada disampingnya? Ingin. Dia ingin melihat senyuman lembut itu. sekali lagi. Tulus untuknya.

"Kakak~… apa yang kau lakukan disaat hujan begini dengan baju pengantin cantik itu~?"

Dia perlahan menoleh, dan mendapati tiga namja mencurigakan telah tersenyum menjijikan kearahnya.

Tatapan matanya mengosong. 'Apa aku ini… hanya tercipta untuk memuaskan nafsu orang lain…?'

'… Mungkin memang ini… satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan baik…'

:

:

"A-kh…!"

"Kh…!"

Dia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan desahannya saat sentuhan-sentuhan dari namja-namja sangar itu menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

Dia jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Sangat jijik.

… Tapi dia tidak ada keinginan untuk melawan. Pikirnya, percuma saja dia melawan. Kalaupun dia kabur dari sini, dia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Dan pada akhirnya, dia tetap akan berakhir ditangan namja-namja hidung belang ini.

Slurp

Cproot!

"Aaah~… kau harus coba holenya! Benar-benar nikmat~!"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, minggir! Aku ingin mencobanya juga!"

"Hahahaha! Dasar mesum!"

"Ck, kau tidak mengaca!"

"…" digigitnya bibirnya keras. berusaha menahan jeritan yang hendak keluar. Dia jijik. Sangat jijik. Dia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Dirinya yang tidak berdaya dan lemah.

"Hm? Whoa! Yak, kenapa kau menggigit bibirmu?! Padahal rasanya sangat manis! Lihat sekarang bibirmu berdarah begitu!"

"Hmm~ kurasa campuran darah tidak terlalu buruk~! Bibirnya tetap terasa manis~!"

Slurp~

DEG

Dia ingin berontak. Dia benci. Tidak adakah yang mau menolongnya?

… Menolongnya keluar dari tempat ini.

"… T-th… ol… ong…"

BRAKKK

"YESUNGIE!"

* * *

…

"Aku selama ini hanya melihatmu."

"Ijinkan aku untuk berada disisimu."

"Agar kita bisa saling mencintai."

"Seperti dulu lagi."

**"… Bahkan wajah tidurmu terlihat begitu mempesona…"**

"…"

…

* * *

"… Ungh…" perlahan dia berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya, adalah langit-langit sebuah kamar bernuansa kelam.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya bingung. "Ini… dimana…?"

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Yesungie?"

Namja manis yang disebut Yesungie itupun menoleh, dan kedua alisnya bertaut saat menemukan sesosok namja tampan yang tidak dikenalnya. "N-nuguseyo…?"

Namja tampan itu tetap berwajah datar. ia melangkah mendekati Yesung. Yesung tersentak. Ia ingin bangkit, tapi tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah.

"J-jangan mendekat…!" akhirnya Cuma kata-kata itu yang bisa Yesung keluarkan.

Langkah namja tampan itu terhenti. Ditatapnya Yesung dengan sorot mata yang ambigu. Yesung pucat, tubuhnya gemetar, dan sorot matanya sarat akan ketakutan.

"… Apa masih sakit, Yesungie…?"

Yesung mengernyit. Bagaimana namja ini tahu namanya? Dan kenapa pula dia memanggil Yesung seakrab itu? Pengalamannya dulu dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya lebih berhati-hati.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tahu namamu, Yesungie." Ia duduk ditepi ranjang Yesung –mengacuhkan Yesung yang tampak gelisah. Dibelainya surai raven Yesung lembut. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang, Yesungie? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…"

Jantung Yesung berdegup kencang. Dia merasa takut. "T-tolong jangan sakiti aku…"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng. "… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tidak mungkin aku menyakiti orang yang kucintai."

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat. "M-mwo?"

Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung, lalu mengecup punggung tangan Yesung lembut. "… Saranghaeyo, Yesungie…"

"Mworago?"

Obsidian teduh itu bertabrakkan dengan kedua obsidian kelam Yesung. Menunjukkan ketulusan yang teramat sangat.

"… Kau juga mencintaiku bukan, Yesungie…?"

"…"

"Aku yakin kau tidak pernah melupakanku."

"…?"

"… Aku Kim Kibum…"

"… Kim… Kibum…?"

"… Namja yang mencintaimu. Selalu."

* * *

…

Semuanya begitu cepat terjadi. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Melihat senyumnya, melihat kebaikkan hatinya.

… Betapa dia peduli pada seorang payah sepertiku.

… Aku mencintainya.

…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Ughh…! Khh…!" ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakkan untuk meremas pegangan tangga rumah sakit.

Seorang suster menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. "G-gwenchanayo, tuan-"

"BERISIK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" bentaknya seraya menepis tangan suster tersebut. "Jangan pedulikan aku."

Suster itu tergagap, membungkuk lalu buru-buru berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya saat kembali merasakan sakit dikepalanya. "Kh…!"

"T-tuan? Gwenchanayo?"

* * *

… Saat itu aku bertemu denganmu.

… Dan bodohnya aku malah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar.

… Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyesali kebodohanku itu.

* * *

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" ia mendorong kasar namja manis yang tadi menghampirinya.

"Ukh…!" namja manis itu meringis saat merasakan sakit dilengannya saat menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

'Pasti dia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Sama seperti yang lain.'

Grep

Namun ia terkejut saat merasakan ada tangan mungil yang merangkulnya. Ia menoleh dengan kedua obsidian yang membulat. "A-ap-"

"K-kita harus memeriksakanmu!" ujar namja manis itu sambil berupaya memapah tubuh namja yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dan tentu saja dia kesusahan mengingat perbedaan tinggi yang begitu signifikan.

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh namja manis ini. Obsidiannya memicing saat melihat ada darah yang menetes dari lengan namja manis itu. Sepertinya luka itu akibat perbuatan kasarnya.

"…"

:

:

"Jja, sebentar lagi dokter akan datang."

Ia menatap namja manis yang kini sibuk membalut luka dilengannya dengan perban. Kalau diperhatikan, namja manis ini memakai pakaian yang sangat tebal. Padahal saat ini belum masuk musim dingin.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian tebal?"

"Eoh?" Namja manis itu menoleh. Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir diwajah manisnya. Ia segera menggulung lengan coatnya –menutupi lengannya yang sudah dibalut perban. "Ani, gwenchana…"

"… Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Dapat dilihatnya kedua obsidian kelam itu membulat. "M-mwo?"

"Apa dibalik pakaian tebalmu itu ada banyak kissmark dari kekasihmu?" tanyanya asal. Namun jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat raut wajah sedih namja manis itu.

"…"

Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat muak. Dia tidak ingin mengetahui fakta bahwa namja manis ini sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku-"

GREP

Brugh

Semua sangat cepat. Kibum menariknya, memerangkapnya dibawah tubuh kekarnya, dan langsung meraup bibir cherry yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi itu.

Diacuhkannya pekikan namja manis itu. Ia tetap menjamah, menciumi, dan memasukinya.

… Dia telah menodai dan melukai namja manis yang telah menolongnya itu.

:

:

"Kh…"

"…? Kemana… dia…?"

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, dia sudah tak menemukan namja manis itu lagi.

-Tapi satu hal yang pasti.

… Dia jatuh cinta.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Kibum tetap menatap namja yang masih tergolek tak berdaya itu dengan penuh cinta kasih. Sesekali ia membelai surai raven Yesung, berusaha membuat namja manis itu nyaman.

Namun itu justru membuat tubuh Yesung semakin bergetar hebat. "T-tolong… jangan sakiti aku… hiks…"

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Merasakan rasa sakit saat mendengar nada suara Yesung yang sarat akan ketakutan.

… Sangat sakit…

Seakan mengingat lagi dulu, saat ia menggauli Yesung tanpa belas kasihan.

* * *

"_Tuan! Tolong h-hentikan!"_

"_JANGAN!"_

"_JANGAAANN!"_

* * *

Dan ketika ia membuka lagi kedua matanya, ia kembali melihatnya. Wajah ketakutan Yesung. Sungguh, Kibum membencinya. Perlahan ia mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Yesung. Yesung yang menyadari wajah Kibum makin mendekat, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seraya menggigit bibirnya.

Chu

Kibum mengecup lembut sudut mata Yesung yang mengeluarkan air mata. Sementara kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh lemah Yesung dengan hati-hati. Membawa namja mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

… Membiarkan Yesung mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersemat diwajah tampannya.

… Yang kini mulai memucat.

"… All my love is for you…"

:

:

"Kau… kemana…?"

"Yesungie…? Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Kenapa kau tak ada…?"

"Mengapa semua orang meninggalkanku…?"

:

:

Kedua kalinya Yesung membuka mata, ia melihat Kibum masih memeluknya. Kedua kelopak mata namja tampan itu sudah menutup rapat. Yesung mengernyit saat merasakan napas namja tampan itu memburu.

Perlahan, Yesung mengangkat tangannya bermaksud meraba suhu tubuh namja tampan itu.

Kedua obsidiannya membulat. 'Panas sekali!' Yesung berusaha melepas pelukan Kibum, bermaksud merawatnya. Namun pelukan Kibum malah semakin mengerat.

"Jangan… hh… tinggalkan aku…"

Yesung menatap Kibum panik. "Kau demam, Kibumsshi! Aku harus merawatmu!" Yesung kembali berusaha melepas pelukan Kibum, namun Kibum malah memeluknya makin erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yesung.

"Hhh… biar… kan… sebentar… hhh… lagi… aku… akan… hh… ma… ti…" bisik Kibum tersendat-sendat.

Yesung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Apa katamu!? Kau bukan Tuhan! Kau tidak bisa menentukan hari kematianmu seenaknya!"

"Hmph." Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap wajah manis Yesung. "… Tapi aku tahu aku akan… mati… saat bertemu… denganmu…" ia tersenyum lembut, dengan bibirnya yang mulai memucat. "Sarang… haeyo…"

DEG

Tubuh Yesung terpaku saat mendengar kata-kata Kibum yang sarat akan ketulusan.

"Meski… mungkin… kau tidak akan mengingatku… sampai akhir…" Kibum terkekeh dengan suara serak. "… Hh… aku memang… terlalu sombong… berusaha… meyakinkan diri… bahwa kau mengingatku…"

Yesung meremas kerah kemeja kotak-kotak Kibum. "… Kenapa kau berbicara begini…?"

Kibum memejamkan matanya dengan napas yang semakin memburu. "… Aku… adalah… namja yang menggaulimu… dirumah sakit itu…"

DEG

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat. Namja yang…? Ia mendorong bahu Kibum, menatap kedua obsidian sayu itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau…"

Kibum tersenyum kecil. "… Hhh… kau… ingat…?"

Tentu saja Yesung ingat. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan pengalaman menyakitkan itu? Yesung tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah namja itu, namun ia masih mengingat… apa saja yang ia lakukan.

"… Yesungie… kau… membenciku…?"

Yesung terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab.

"… Yesungie… jawab… aku…"

Yesung turun dari ranjang Kibum, dan berlari kearah pintu kamar.

… Meninggalkan Kibum yang perlahan-lahan ambruk.

"Hhhh… hh…" napas Kibum semakin memburu. "… Jangan… pergi… Yesungie…" bisiknya. "… Aku ingin… bersama denganmu… sampai akhir…"

"… Waktuku… tidaklah banyak…"

Drap drap

Kibum dengan susah payah membuka kedua matanya, dan melihat Yesung yang tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Ditangan namja manis itu terdapat baskom berisi air es dan sebuah kain lusuh.

"K-Kibumsshi! Gwenchanayo?!" Yesung dengan panik meletakkan baskom berisi air es dan kain lusuh itu diatas nakas. Ia mendekati Kibum, dan membantunya memperbaiki posisi Kibum menjadi lebih nyaman. Setelah menyelimuti Kibum dengan selimut tebalnya, Yesung buru-buru meraih kain didalam baskom. Memerasnya sedikit, lalu kemudian meletakannya diatas dahi Kibum.

"K-katakan jika kau masih merasa sakit…" lirih Yesung dengan wajah khawatir yang kentara.

Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum kecil disela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Dia tidak salah.

Yesung adalah orang yang baik.

"… Hhh… gomap… ta…" bisik Kibum susah payah.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Gwenchana."

"Tapi sebenarnya…" Kibum membuka kedua matanya, menatap raut wajah khawatir Yesung. "… Kau tidak perlu merawatku, Yesungie…" ia tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan segera mati."

Yesung menatap miris Kibum. Entah kenapa Kibum terdengar sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya.

… Hal itu perlahan-lahan mulai membuat Yesung ikut percaya.

"Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan, Kibumsshi…?" lirihnya putus asa.

"Hanya… tetaplah bersamaku… sampai napasku berhenti nanti…"

"…" Yesung diam. Obsidiannya menatap miris kearah Kibum yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan napas memburu.

"Hhh… aku… mencarimu…"

Yesung tersentak. "E-eh? Kau bicara apa tadi, Kibumsshi?"

Kibum membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap kearah Yesung. "Aku… mencarimu… dirumah sakit… aku melihatmu… dalam keadaan… terluka… aku selalu… memperhatikanmu… dari jauh… tapi saat… aku lengah… kau menghilang… tanpa jejak…"

"aku tidak tahu… kau dimana…" napas Kibum semakin tersengal. "… Aku takut… aku… tak… mau kehilangan… mu… aku… mencintai… mu…"

Air mata Yesung perlahan menetes. Sebegitu besarkah perasaan Kibum padanya? tanpa sadar hatinya menghangat. Ia bahagia, masih ada orang yang mau menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini. Yesung merasa… lebih berharga.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Kibumsshi…" kata Yesung khawatir saat melihat Kibum yang susah-payah berbicara.

Kibum tersenyum. "Humm… aku… tak mau… melewatkan… kesempatan ini…" kedua matanya melengkung membentuk sepasang bulan sabit. Menatap Yesung dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Aku… selalu ingin… berbicara denganmu… seperti ini…"

Liquid bening itu semakin deras turun dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. Yesung menatap Kibum dengan tatapan miris. "… Kau tidak pantas menyukaiku sampai seperti ini, Kibumsshi…"

"… Wae…?"

"Karena aku ini kotor, dan kau terlalu baik untukku." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum perih.

Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menggerakan tangannya, mendekati baby-hand Yesung. Digenggamnya jemari mungil itu dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa hangatnya kepada Yesung.

"… Aku… tidak… peduli… aku hanya… ingin… bersamamu…"

DEG

Hati Yesung terasa diremas dengan kuat. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah membayangkan, ada namja yang mencintainya dengan setulus ini. Mungkin tulus bukan kata yang tepat, Kibum bersikap seakan benar-benar memiliki Yesung.

… Apa ini semacam obsesi? Tapi apapun itu, Yesung tetap bahagia mendengar pengakuan Kibum. Kibum ingin bersamanya. Mencintainya…

"Hhh… hhh…"

… Dan namja yang mencintainya itu, akan segera mati sebentar lagi.

… Dunia ini begitu tak adil.

"Yesung… ie…"

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Kibum. Ia menoleh kearah Kibum dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bolehkah… aku… meminta… sesuatu dari… mu…?" tanya Kibum tersendat-sendat. "Ini akan… menjadi… permintaan… terakhirku…" bisiknya. Tangannya dengan perlahan terangkat.

Mengusap air mata yang masih setia turun dari kedua sarang obsidian Yesung.

"Ne?"

Kibum tersenyum.

"… Izinkan aku… memilikimu… seutuh… nya…"

Yesung menatap Kibum kosong. Tanpa kesadaran sama sekali, ia mengangguk.

:

:

Yesung tak tahu entah sejak kapan, tapi kini Kibum tengah berada diatasnya. Menjamah hole ketat Yesung, sambil sesekali mengecupi dada Yesung lembut.

"Hhh… Yesung… ieh…"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

… Kibum menemukannya. Menemukan titik terdalam Yesung. Ranjang itu terus berderit karena pergerakan Kibum dan Yesung diatasnya.

"Ye… sung…"

Yesung menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sayunya. "A-ah… K-Kibum… hh…! Ukhh…"

Kibum semakin cepat menggenjot lubang Yesung, membuat desahan-desahan pelan Yesung mengalun memenuhi kamar bernuansa dark blue itu.

"Kh… Ki-Kibumhh…! Aku akan…! AKHH!"

CPROOT

Cairan Yesung keluar dan membasahi perutnya dan dada Kibum. Melihat Yesung sudah mengeluarkan cairannya, Kibum semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Matanya memejam saat merasakan juniornya berkedut-kedut.

"AKH! Yesungie!"

Yesung tersentak saat merasakan cairan hangat Kibum memenuhi bagian selatannya. Terasa sangat hangat…

Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan selembut ini… Siwon bahkan tidak pernah memasukinya dengan lembut.

"Kibum-"

"UKHH!" Kibum mendadak terbatuk. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya mampu membuat Yesung terpaku. Darah mengucur deras dari bibir Kibum. Ternyata Kibum tidak hanya batuk biasa, tapi… batuk yang mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan beberapa tetes darah itu turun dan mengenai dadanya.

Tes

Tes

Napas Yesung seakan terhenti saat merasakan beberapa tetes cairan bening yang kembali mengenai dadanya –bercampur dengan tetesan darah yang berbau anyir.

… Kibum menangis. Menangis dengan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Membuat Yesung kembali merasa sangat terluka. Apalagi saat dirasakannya tubuh Kibum gemetar –seakan mulai tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Bahkan… genggaman tangan Kibum pada jemari mungilnya, mulai mengendor…

"… Mian… hae… Yesungie…" lirih Kibum dengan air mata yang masih menetes. Namun sebuah senyum bahagia terlukiskan diwajah tampannya.

"… Sarang… hae… yo…"

Dan saat itu juga, tubuh kekar Kim Kibum jatuh, menimpa Yesung dibawahnya.

… Dan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

* * *

:::

Aku…

Selalu ingin menertawakan hidupku…

Aku mencintai…

Tapi aku hanya mendapat luka…

Aku dicintai…

Dan yang kudapat…?

Hanyalah air mata…

:::

* * *

-The Next Day…

Yesung perlahan membuka mata.

… Apa dia bermimpi…? Tidak… kumohon… semoga memang Cuma mimpi… tidak mau… Yesung tidak mau jika itu sampai menjadi kenyataan.

… Namun ketika ia menoleh kesamping, ia menemukan sesosok namja tampan yang ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Kedua mata namja tampan itu tertutup rapat, bekas darah yang masih tersisa disudut bibir tipisnya, juga…

… Tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak.

"K-Kibum…?" bisik Yesung gemetar.

Hening… bibir tipis itu sama sekali tak terbuka. Tak menjawab panggilan Yesung.

Liquid bening perlahan muluncur turun dari sudut matanya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada namja tampan itu.

"Hiks… Kibum… Ki… bum…" lirihnya. "Tolong… jawab aku…"

…

"… Hh…" Kibum membuka kedua sarang obsidiannya, lalu menoleh kearah Yesung sambil tersenyum hangat. "Selamat pagi, Yesungie." Kedua sarang obsidiannya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit yang sangat mempesona. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya lembut.

:

:

… Ya…

:

:

… Andai saja kalau itu sungguh terjadi… Yesung tersenyum miris, menatap Kibum yang masih terbujur kaku. Bayangannya, Kibum akan bangun, menyapanya dengan senyuman menawannya.

… Tapi itu semua hanyalah angan-angan belaka. Kibum sudah mati… meninggalkan Yesung.

'Padahal kita baru bertemu lagi tadi malam… kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini, Kibumsshi…?' batin Yesung dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menangis. Tapi entah kenapa pikirannya terasa kosong.

… Dia ingin… diberi kesempatan untuk lebih mengenal Kibum… lebih dekat lagi dengannya…

… Diberi kesempatan untuk… membalas cinta Kibum.

"…" tapi Yesung tahu, itu hanya khayalan belaka. Kibum telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lagi.

Yesung perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kibum, lalu memilih bangkit dari ranjang Kibum –dengan susah payah mengingat bokongnya yang masih sakit.

Yesung mengambil baju sweater abu-abu milik Kibum yang tergeletak dilantai, lalu memakainya. Ia meremas ujung sweater itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memejamkan mata. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum yang masih menempel pada sweater itu.

Dia dapat mencium bau pahit kopi…

'Bau… Kibum…'

Ia membuka lagi kedua matanya, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Kamar Kibum sangatlah rapi. Terkecuali… tumpukan kertas yang berserakkan diatas meja Kibum.

Perlahan Yesung melangkah menuju meja milik Kibum dengan hanya mengenakan sweater yang ukurannya memang cukup untuk menutupi sebagian pahanya.

Ia sampai didepan meja Kibum. Menatap kertas-kertas lusuh itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia meraih salah satu kertas yang berisi tulisan itu, lalu membacanya.

* * *

_I love you…_

_And I always want you to know that…_

_But I'm just a loser, who don't have any courage to confess my feelings …_

_But I keep waiting…_

_The day, we will meet, and will fall for each other…_

… _Even I know that… my life is very short…_

_But God… please…_

_Give me a chance… to meet him…_

_Even just for a few minutes… let me meet him…_

_I want to tell him…_

… _All about my feelings…_

* * *

Tes

Tes

Air mata kembali menetes… membuat hati Yesung semakin tersiksa. Ia mengambil kertas yang lain, dan menemukan sebaris kalimat disitu.

'_**You are so very far… to be honest, I miss you every day… even the very small trivial things… make me think of you… everyday…**_'

'_**The world is the same, but when I look around, it is only you who is not by my side…**_'

'_**I love you… I really love you… can we meet today…? Or tomorrow? Or even one week later? Or a month later? I'm gonna wait. Wait for you. Wait for our love.**_'

Srek

'_**I wonder how much I can tell you… but you've erased the pain in my heart. That I always locked inside. And now I can smile. Because I'm not alone. Everyone leaves me, but you. You never go… I hope… you will never leave me alone… I need you… I need your love… and I hope you will forgive me. For the childish things I've done to you. I make you cry. But please. Give me another chance. I hope we can start over. Become a stranger once again, meet, and I swear I will make you love me.**_'

'_**Saranghaeyo…**_'

Remasan Yesung diujung sweater Kibum mengeras. Dia merasa sangat sedih… kehilangan… perasaannya campur aduk –hingga membuatnya merasa sangat mual.

Tidak tahan lagi.

Deg

Obsidian Yesung terpaku pada selembar foto yang terselip disela-sela kertas milik Kibum.

Itu fotonya. Dan sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam oleh Kibum.

"_Aku selalu mencarimu."_

"…"

…

Krieet

"Kibum hyung?"

Yesung yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang Kibum, sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak saat melihat namja tampan yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Namja tampan itu mengernyit. Apalagi saat melihat keadaan Yesung. "Kau siapa? Dan dimana Kibum- !" kedua obsidiannya membulat saat melihat sosok Kibum yang sudah tak bergerak.

Ia berlari mendekati tubuh Kibum yang sudah tidak bergerak, dan mengecek denut nadinya. Tubuhnya menegang saat tahu…

"Kibum hyung… sudah mati…?"

Tubuh Yesung gemetar. Dia takut dituduh membunuh Kibum. "A-anu… mianhae, tapi aku-"

"Kau siapa?" namja tampan itu menoleh, dan memberi Yesung tatapan dinginnya.

"A-ku… kenalannya…" gumam Yesung pelan. memilih menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan laser namja didepannya itu. "K-Kim Yesung… imnida…"

"Kim… Yesung…?!"

Yesung mengangguk kecil. Sedikit takut juga.

Hening sesaat, namun suara namja itu kembali terdengar.

"… Kibum hyung selalu membicarakanmu…"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, menatap kearah namja tampan itu. Ia tengah menatap Yesung dengan tatapan… aneh.

"… Jadi kau… Kim Yesung…" lirihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Hhh… aku mengerti. Kuharap kau mau menghadiri upacara pemakaman Kibum hyung, Yesungsshi."

Yesung mengangguk kaku. "N-ne…"

:

:

Jraashhh…

Hujan turun dengan deras sore itu. Seakan ikut mengiringi pemakaman namja bernama Kim Kibum.

Salah seorang pelayat itu adalah Yesung.

Dia menangis. Tak mampu membendung air matanya. Namun tak ada isakan ataupun teriakan frustasi yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Kibum memiliki penyakit kronis. Dia divonis akan mati sebelum berumur 25 tahun. Dia shock. Dia tidak pernah mau pergi kerumah sakit. Walau dipaksa sekalipun, ia akan memberontak._"

Kata-kata namja tampan yang ditemui Yesung tadi pagi kembali terngiang.

"_Tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia kabur saat dokter hendak mengoperasinya. Kami semua mencarinya dengan panik –mengingat kesehatannya memburuk. Namun kami menemukannya melamun disebuah ruang rawat klinik kecil tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Saat ditanya, dia tidak mau menjawab apapun. Dia hanya terus bergumam 'Mianhae… mianhae…'."_

Yesung dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

"_Sejak saat itu ia rajin berobat kedokter. Kadang-kadang seusai berobat, ia akan menghilang entah kemana._"

Yesung menatap nanar batu nisan Kibum.

"_Ketika aku menanyainya, dia bilang… dia mencarimu. Dia selalu mencarimu. Dia berjuang untuk tetap hidup agar dapat bertemu denganmu. Tapi belakangan ini dia menjadi pemurung. Katanya, kau menghilang, dan dia tidak bisa menemukanmu. Dia malas makan, dan tentu membuat penyakitnya semakin parah. Dia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu. Dia ketakutan, Yesungsshi._"

Tes

Tes

"_Dia selalu mengigaukan namamu ketika dia tidur. Melamunkanmu setiap hari. Berharap dapat bertemu denganmu disisa waktunya. Dia menjadi tidak terkendali. Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai tidak mengenalinya lagi._"

"… _Dia terobsesi padamu._"

CTARR

Yesung terperanjat saat mendengar gelegar petir.

"Gwenchana?"

Yesung menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan namja tampan itu. Dia tersenyum lembut –berusaha menenangkan Yesung. Namja ini sangatlah baik. Dia bahkan meminjamkan Yesung bajunya.

Yesung mengangguk perlahan dengan ekspresi kosong.

Namja tampan itu menghela napas. "Gwenchana… setidaknya Kibum hyung telah menemuimu sebelum ajalnya tiba."

Tangan Yesung terkepal. Ia merasa sakit saat mendengar nama Kibum.

"… _Tapi aku tahu aku akan… mati… saat bertemu… denganmu…"_

Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya. "… Harusnya aku tidak bertemu dengannya…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"… Karena menemuiku… dia jadi…" suara Yesung tertahan, tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…" namja tampan itu menatapnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit yang dipenuhi awan mendung. "… Orang tua Kibum hyung meninggal sejak dia kecil."

Yesung menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Dia juga tidak memiliki teman karena sikap dinginnya." Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil. "Hanya akulah yang selalu menemaninya. Aku yang menemaninya. Aku yang memaksanya untuk berobat. Aku yang memberinya semangat setiap kali ia menjalani operasi."

Yesung terdiam.

"… Semua orang meninggalkannya. Tapi aku ingin dia tahu, aku akan selalu berada disampingnya." Namja tampan itu tertawa kecil. "Dia hyung yang keren…"

"…" Yesung memandangi tanah. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ah," namja tampan itu menoleh. "Mian! Aku hampir lupa! Perkenalkan," ia tersenyum lebar.

"Lee Donghae imnida."

* * *

:::

Cintaku padamu itu bagai embun dipagi hari.

Samar, namun ada.

Dan pada akhirnya akan menghilang seiring dengan waktu.

Namun jangan lupakan.

Cinta itu pernah ada.

Walau hanya mengisi hidupmu untuk sekejap saja.

:::

* * *

TBC

MIAN TELAAATTT! YEFI CHAANN! READERDEUUUULL! INI UDAH UCCHAN UPDATE!/plaakkk

Chapt ini lupa ucchan update kemariiin! jadi Ucchan bela-belain kewarnet beruhubung kantor spupu udah tutupTwT"

Jadi… dichapt ini belum bisa balas review! Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua, dan sangat berterima kasih! Gomawo juga udah mau ngereview ne! semoga gak bosan-bosan!

Ini untuk yang mau adegan sweet! Tapi kayaknya endingnya angst yah! Hahah, gak papa deh yah!/PLAK

Selamat hari natal, dan tahun baru~!

Cukhae juga buat pernikahan Ming oppa! Moga-moag Ming oppa bahagia!

Semoga ditunggu chapt berikutnya! Tinggal 2-3 chapt lagi sebelum tamat!

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASEE?


	4. Brother Complex's Love

… Aku membenci cinta.

Kenapa?

Karena aku juga dibenci oleh cinta.

* * *

Ucchan mempersembahkan

I Say I Love You? I Lied

A BDSM Story, Yefi chan's Request!

* * *

RATED: M (MASIH PEMULAA!0/0"v)

* * *

PAIR: YeWon – KyuSung - KiSung - HaeSung

* * *

Genre: Rape(?), BDSM gagal, GORE, angst(hahahah), pokoknya Yemma yang paling menderita!/dikejar CLOUDS

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: BL, RAPE, SEX TOYS, Lemon yang nggak asem sama sekali, ANGST, GORE, DC(Death Chara), BDSM(sejenis itulah, hahaha/slaped/)

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Maaf kalau nggak hot…!T^T

:::

* * *

"Kau mau minum bersamaku, Yesungsshi?"

Yesung yang tadinya tengah menunduk, langsung menoleh kearah Donghae. Saat ini dia berada didalam mobil Donghae. "Ah… apa tidak masalah?"

"Ne. itupun jika kau bersedia."

"Baiklah." Yesung tersenyum. Yesung percaya pada Donghae. Donghae sangat menyayangi Kibum dan merupakan namja yang baik, jadi Yesung percaya padanya.

… Dia sama sekali tidak melihat sebuah seringaian mengerikan diwajah tampan Donghae.

:::

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sebuah club malam. Mengekori Donghae didepannya. Donghae mempersilahkan Yesung duduk dikursi bar. Ia lalu berkata pada seorang namja yang kelihatan seperti bartender, "Yang biasa, Hyuk."

Namja yang dipanggil Hyuk itu mengangguk, lalu mulai membuatkan minuman –setelah melirik Yesung sekilas.

"… Kau bisa minum, Yesungsshi?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yesung mengangguk gugup. "N-ne, kamsahamnida, Donghaesshi…" lirihnya.

"… Soal Kibum hyung…"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae. Hatinya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan saat Donghae menyebut nama Kibum.

"Jangan kau pikirkan. Kematian Kibum hyung sama sekali bukan salahmu."

Yesung diam. Dia ingin membantah, tapi lidahnya serasa kelu.

"… Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji."

Yesung menatap Donghae.

"… Karena kau adalah peninggalan Kibum hyung yang berharga."

:::

"Kibum hyuung~!"

"Ne, Hae."

"Temani Hae main bola~!"

"Hm! Kajja."

… Aku merindukan hyungku.

Hyungku yang lembut dan baik hati.

:::

Yesung memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum. Padahal selama ini pengalaman minumnya nol besar.

"Apa kau pusing, Yesungsshi?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "A-ah, ani… aku hanya sedikit… egh…" Yesung berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, namun kepalanya justru terasa semakin berat.

"… Kh…"

… Donghae refleks menangkap tubuh Yesung yang hendak terjatuh. Yesung tertidur.

Donghae menatap wajah damai Yesung dengan tatapan aneh.

"… Kau mau apakan dia, Donghae ah?"

Donghae melirik Hyukjae –teman baiknya. "… Bukan urusanmu."

Hyukjae menatap wajah Yesung prihatin. "… Jangan terlalu menyiksanya."

"… Aku bilang… bukan urusanmu."

:::

"Kibum hyung! Bisakah kau menemaniku ketoko buku?"

"…"

"Kibum hyung?"

BRAKK

"Berisik. Enyah."

"…"

Kau melenyapkannya. Kibum hyung yang kukenal dulu.

… Kau melenyapkannya.

:::

Deg

Deg

Yesung perlahan membuka kedua sarang obsidiannya. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat, adalah sebuah ruangan kecil bernuansa hitam kelam, dengan penerangan minim.

Yesung celingukkan dengan wajah panik. Apalagi saat dia menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinya tengah terikat. Kedua tangannya terikat diatas kepalanya, sementara kakinya diikat dalam keadaan berjauhan satu sama lain(?).

… Dia telanjang.

"I-ini dimana?!"

"Sudah sadar…?"

Yesung menoleh keasal suara, dan dilihatnya sesosok manusia yang berangsur-angsur mendekatinya. Pertama yang Yesung lihat adalah kakinya, perlahan naik, hingga…

"Donghae…?" lirih Yesung tak percaya. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

Donghae membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan. Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Yesung. ia perlahan berjalan mendekat sambil melepas ikat pinggangnya.

Yesung menatapnya tak mengerti. "Donghae-"

CTAKK

"ARGHH!" rintih Yesung saat sabuk kulit Donghae menampar perutnya. Rasanya sangat perih. Kenapa Donghae melakukan ini?!

CTAKKK

"AKH!"

CTAKK!

"AKKH! K-kumohon hentikan, Donghae!" pinta Yesung sambil menahan air matanya.

"…" Donghae menatap Yesung datar. Ia melangkah menjauh, kemudian hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Kh… hh…" Yesung berusaha bernapas. Dia shock, tidak percaya Donghae melakukan ini padanya.

'… Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menjagaku, Donghaesshi…?' batinnya perih. Donghae melanggar janji. Dan Yesung sangat kecewa.

Tap tap

Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya, dan obsidiannya langsung fokus pada dua benda ditangan Donghae.

… sebuah vibrator dan cock ring.

Yesung menggeleng. "T-tolong… jangan…"

Donghae memberi seringai miring. Ia melepas dua toys itu sehingga terjatuh dilantai. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah… tabung kaca berisi pil.

Donghae mengeluarkan pil itu, lalu memasukannya dalam mulut Yesung dengan kasar. Ia segera menutup mulut Yesung dengan tangannya, mencegah Yesung mengeluarkan pil itu. "Telan." Yesung menggeleng dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"…" Donghae menatapnya tajam. Yesung gemetar. Sebuah decihan meluncur dari bibir Donghae. Ia mengangkat dagu Yesung kasar, lalu langsung menciumnya.

Yesung terbelalak, ia berusaha menolak. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya sedang terikat begini.

"Kh…! Mph…! J-jang… anh…! Akh!" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibibirnya. Donghae menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat keras. Yesung yakin bibirnya sedang berdarah sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, Yesung menelan pil pemberian Donghae itu.

Setelah yakin Yesung sudah menelan pilnya, Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap bibir Yesung yang berdarah.

"…" Donghae meraih dua toys yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Ia lalu memasangkan cock ring diujung junior Yesung. Yesung berusaha memberontak, tapi ikatan ditangan dan kakinya terlalu kuat.

Donghae lalu berjalan kebelakang Yesung. menatap bokong sintal Yesung dengan intens.

Dzziiingg

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Sepertinya Donghae telah menyalakan vibratornya. "D-Donghaesshi… t-tolong… hentik- akh!"

Donghae memaksakan vibrator yang sudah dalam mode maksimum itu kedalam hole merah muda Yesung. ia lalu meng-in outkan vibrator itu kasar tanpa memperdulikan jeritan memilukan Yesung.

"… Bitch."

DEG

Bisikan Donghae membuat Yesung kembali mengingatnya.

… Siwon.

Siwon yang selalu memanggilnya bitch.

Siwon yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

… Siwon yang dicintainya.

Donghae meninggalkan vibrator itu tertanam dalam hole Yesung, lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Hhh… kh… hiks… ukh…" Yesung mengernyit. Kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas? Seakan ada gairah yang mendadak menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sial… ternyata pil tadi… afrodisiak…

Tap tap

Yesung menoleh keasal suara, dan menemukan Donghae yang kembali memegang dildo berwarna hitam dan sebuah… lego…?

Donghae tidak berkata apapun. Dia kembali melangkah kebelakang Yesung. menatap vibrator yang telah terlebih dahulu bersarang dihole Yesung.

"D-Donghaesshi…? Apa yang kau- AKHH! H-hentikan! Kumohon!" pekik Yesung saat merasakan holenya yang sudah penuh dimasuki secara paksa oleh dua benda yang tadi dibawa Donghae.

Perih! Rasanya tubuh Yesung seperti tercabik-cabik. Dia yakin holenya sudah berdarah sekarang.

Donghae tetap berwajah datar. Tetap mengin outkan tiga item tersebut dalam hole sempit Yesung. tidak perduli dengan jeritan dan pekikan serta erangan kesakitan Yesung.

"AAKH! Hiks! T-tolong hentikan! AKH!"

"… Dulu…" Donghae berbisik tepat ditelinga Yesung. "Kibum hyung selalu menemaniku bermain lego."

"Hiks…"

"… Kenapa menangis…?"

"Hiks…" Yesung tetap terisak.

Doghae semakin cepat menyodokkan tiga benda itu kedalam hole Yesung.

Pekikan dan tangisan Yesung kembali terdengar. Dia mengiba meminta Donghae agar berhenti, tapi Donghae tidak mengacuhkannya.

Sakit…

Sangat sakit…

Kenapa Yesung selalu mengalami ini…?

'… Kibum…'

:::

"Hyung… makanlah…"

"Tidak. Yesung menghilang. Ini salahku. Ini…"

"Hyung, tapi kau sudah kurus sekali… makanlah-"

PLAK

Praang

"DIAM! YESUNG MENGHILANG! KAU DENGAR?! YESUNG MENGHILANG! KALAU DIA SAMPAI MATI… AKU… AKU…!"

"Hyung…!"

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA!"

… Tak ada lagi sikap lembutnya padaku.

… Aku… merindukan hyungku…

Dan kau telah mengubahnya.

:::

Waktu telah berlalu.

Tapi Donghae masih tetap menyiksa Yesung. Semalaman penuh.

Memasukkan selang air kedalam holenya yang berdarah, menyayat tubuh dan wajah Yesung dengan silet hingga penuh luka.

… Dan kini ia tengah menuangkan wine di atas kepala Yesung. membuat Yesung meringis saat merasakan perih disekujur tubuhnya.

… Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berteriak lagi.

'Jebal… hentikan… kumohon…'

"Hei."

Donghae mengangkat dagu Yesung kasar. Yesung memaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya. Dan yang pertama ia lihat, adalah wajah dingin Donghae.

"…"

"Kenapa diam…?"

"…"

"Kutanya… kenapa kau diam…?"

"…"

PLAK

"Kh…" Yesung menatap kosong kearah tanah, berusaha menahan sakit dipipinya. Darah kembali merembes dari luka sayatan hasil perbuatan Donghae. Wajah Yesung telah penuh sayatan silet hasil perbuatan Donghae, dan tamparan Donghae dipipinya tadi memperparah keadaannya.

"… Seandainya tidak ada kamu… Kibum hyung pasti masih hidup…"

DEG

"…" mata Yesung mulai memanas. 'Kumohon… hentikan…'

"Kau membuatnya menjadi orang lain. Bukan hyungku. Bukan hyungku yang dulu kukenal. Hyung yang dulu kukenal adalah namja baik, perhatian, dan selalu menemaniku."

"… Kh…"

Donghae menatap Yesung tajam. "… Tapi kau mengubahnya menjadi namja dingin... namja yang… seolah melupakan keberadaanku. Aku… dongsaeng yang disayanginya. Satu-satunya keluarganya."

"…"

:::

"Hae… selamat tidur… hyung menyayangimu."

:::

"…_Hyung menyayangimu._"

Kalimat yang dibisikkannya setiap malam padaku.

Sebelum aku tidur.

Hyung yang sangat kusayangi.

Satu-satunya keluargaku.

:::

"… Kau akan menyesal, bitch."

Yesung menggeleng lemah. 'Tolong… hentikan… jangan… panggil…'

Donghae melangkah kebelakang Yesung, membuka risleting celananya, mengeluarkan junior berukuran besarnya. Mengusap sejenak hole Yesung yang penuh luka.

JLEB

Donghae langsung menghujam hole Yesung dengan juniornya secara berulang-ulang.

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Yesung saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diholenya. "Kh… hen… tikhh… akh…"

Donghae tidak perduli. Dia mencengkram perut Yesung kasar hingga membuat luka yang tadinya mengering, kini kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa menyuruhku berhenti…?" bisik Donghae ditelinga Yesung tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, menyodok hole Yesung dengan kasar. "Bukankah kau menyukainya, hm…?"

"… Hiks…" Yesung menggeleng lemah. Tidak… dia tidak menyukainya… sama sekali…!

"Bitch sepertimu pasti suka diperlakukan seperti ini, bukan…?"

Air mata Yesung semakin turun dengan deras. "…"

"… Bahkan kau mau meniduri Kibum hyung saat menjelang ajalnya."

"…"

"Kau rendah, Kim Yesung."

DEG

Yesung menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Donghae benar. Semua yang Donghae katakan benar. Yesung tidak membantah. Karena itu memang fakta.

… Dia rendah. Dia sudah biasa dimaki begitu. Bahkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

'… Tolong… bunuh aku… seka… rang… Donghaesshi… kumohon… berhentilah… bunuh aku…!' batin Yesung seraya menahan sakit didadanya. Ini semua menyakitkan. Yesung sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"**Jika kau terus hidup, akan ada hal menyenangkan yang menunggumu."**

Ayahnya berbohong. Tidak ada hal menyenangkan selama dia hidup. Dia membenci hidupnya. Dia lebih memilih mati.

Tolong bunuh dia sekarang juga.

:

:

Donghae menatap Yesung yang sudah berwajah kosong. Terhitung sudah 2 hari sejak dia menyiksa Yesung. Tubuh Yesung kini menjadi sangat kurus, luka ditubuh dan wajahnya mulai menunjukkan dampaknya. Nanah mulai keluar dari luka tersebut. Dan bau tak mengenakkan menguar dalam ruangan tertutup itu.

… Belum lagi… kedua mata Yesung telah buta –karena siraman wine dikedua matanya.

"Hh…" Donghae menghembuskan napasnya. Dia melangkah mendekati Yesung, lalu menjambak rambutnya, memaksa Yesung menatapnya –walau dia tahu Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. "… Hei."

"…"

"… Kau masih hidup…?"

"…"

"… Kenapa tidak mati saja…?"

Yesung memandang kosong kedepan. Dia juga menginginkannya. Kenapa Tuhan belum mencabut nyawanya. Kenapa…?

… Padahal dia _menginginkannya_.

"…" Mulutnya terbuka, lalu berkata tanpa suara,

"**Bunuh… aku…**"

"…" Donghae mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya. Dan mengarahkannya tepat didahi Yesung. Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kosong.

"… Sesuai keinginanmu."

:::

Sampai kapanpun.

Aku tidak pernah menemukanmu.

… Aku sendirian.

Tapi kurasa tidak masalah.

Karena memang, sejak dahulu, aku selalu sendirian.

:::

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pucat Yesung.

"… _Mungkin… aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan dihidupku yang selanjutnya…"_

**DOR**

END/FIN~(?)

/digiles Readerdeul/

:

:

Bercanda! Maksudnya:

TBC~!

Gyahhahahahahah! Psycho Fishieee~~~!/digampar Donghae oppa

Ucchan ngakak pas ngetik./plak/ gak ngebayangin Donghae oppa yang super manis dan romantis bisa melakukan hal nista ini. Hahahah, maafkanlah saudara seperlautan(?)mu ini, Hae oppa!/PLAK

Nah, sekitar 2 chapt lagi bakalan tamat! Mwahahahah~~!/plak/ ini nanti enaknya Death Chara nggak yah~?/digampar/ gak kok, Yemma gak bakalan mati. Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang… 'hampir' mati~8D/buagh

Ayo pilih dipilih-dipiliiih*ala pasar ikan*/plak/ mau endingnya HaeSung atau WonSung~? XD

Gomawo buat reviewnya~! Ucchan terharu~! N emang maksa banget, orang mau tewas masih kuat nyodok!XD/plak/ mianne Ucchan belum bisa balas review…Q..Q" waktu luang untuk ngetik aja udah langka banget… mohon dimaklumi neTwT*sok sibuk*/plak/ n mian kalo chapt ini juga banyaaaaakk kekurangan!TwT

Singkat kata,

Review Please?^^


End file.
